Ashes to Ashes 2014 - Secret Smile
by spooksfan08
Summary: Gene thinks things have been too easy. With Alex about to start maternity leave can he be sure it is just his mind playing tricks on him or is someone from their past about to make an unwanted return. All characters from Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes may appear - BBC TV &KUDOS OWN ALL
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Smile**

_Five years earlier._

_"You know Sammy boy?" Gene stated as Sam folded his arms across his battered old leather jacket. "I reckon this new DI is going to be just as bloody annoying as you are."_

_"I 'ope so Guv."_

_"You've met 'er? Friend of Annie's ain't she?"_

_"Yeah." Sam nodded. "DI Alex Drake is a bloody good copper. Working in Vice at the moment. I know she was really keen to get out."_

_"Yeah, well can't blame 'er for that. Why anyone would want to work for that pillock Morgan I'll necer know." Gene got up and began throwing darts at the board behind his filing cabinet. "She know 'er stuff?"_

_"CID, Vice Squad, Cybercrime Unit." Sam realled off. "She has a 1st class degree in Psychology and Criminology."_

_"Annie said she 'as a kid."_

_"Molly." Sam watched his boss and best friend continue to play darts. "I've met her. She's Annie's goddaughter. If its child care you're worrying about. Don't. Alex has been a single mum for a couple of years. She can do her job."_

_"Give me some credit. I am not the dinosaur you think I am. My old mam had a job and brought us boys up with not much 'elp if any from my dad. She did ok. I think you underestimate women, Sammy boy. This is the 21st Century."_

_"Excuse me?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "The Super sent you on that Equality Awareness Course."_

_"Yeah." Gene huffed. "Don't you dare tell that lot out there. Look. If Annie says this bird is good at what she does then fine. I could do with a profiler on the team. One preferably wiv both feet on the ground. After seven years of working with you I'm used to my DI's being as mad as a box of frogs so if she is. And by the sounds of it, she is then I can handle that an' all." The last dart hit the board. "Now come on Ethel. We aint got all day." Gene marched out of the office, leaving a slightly bewildered Sam in his wake._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"_Five years eh? Guv." He looked to see the curly haired brunette hop onto the stool next to him as she tred not to spill her glass of orange juice. Gene smiled at his wife.

"Bolls. If I knew then."

"You'd have sent me straight back to Vice." Alex smiled cheekily. The music on the battered jukebox in the corner of Luigi's changed. Gene rolled his eyes as Chris and Shaz began singing along. Luigi shook his head before heading over to the newly weds.

"Never." Gene smiled. "Wouldn't 'ave our girls then. Or this one."

"I know." Alex rested a hand on her swollen abdomen. She had two weeks until her due date and knew Gene was relieved she was on maternity leave. "But you have to admit you had your reservations about joining the team."

"I did not."

"Gene." She smiled as he pouted. She knew Annie had practically blackmailed him into taking her on the team. It had been up to her to prove that while he may think she was as mad as a box of frogs or some stupid post tart, she was neither. What she had to prove hadn't taken long, maybe she was slightly excentric by Met standards but she was a bloody good copper. "You thought I was a sex worker."

"Eh?"

"You did."

"In that dress you looked like a prozzie. I mean, Bolls. You could see what you 'ad for breakfast! And then you fainted at my feet. Got to be honest, Luv. You were the only one to ever fall at me feet."

"It was that dress and starving myself." Alex sighed. "Can you manage without me? In work I mean. Nine months is a long time to take off."

"Not when you've had a baby." He paused. "You need this time. You know that. Nothing is going to go wrong. Not like when our Ruby was born." She smiled slightly at the memory of car chases and attempting kidnappings that had preceeded her daughter's birth. This pregnancy had seemed straightforward in comparison.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you, Chris Skelton." Shaz stated as Chris pulled her to him. Duran Duran blasted from the jukebox, which Luigi had long since given up on trying to stop them blaring the music out. Annie sipped her drink and watched while Sam and Ray returned to the table.

"I think the Guv and Alex are going in a minute." Ray stated as Annie looked over at the couple.

"Yeah. I should too." Annie picked up her bag. "Danny will need picing up from Phyllis' niece soon. She's been very good taking him but I don't want to put on her."

"Babysitting at her age was always a doddle." Ray smiled. "House to yourself, get your mates round. I mean that's what Maya told me." He looked away as both Sam and Annie shot him daggers. "I." He paused before lifting his pint to his lips.. Sam shook his head before leaning into Annie.

"Come on then." She smiled as he watched her. "Time to fetch our boy."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Five years earlier._

_"This. I. Do Not Believe." Ray backed away as Gene snapped. The body of a young man lay face down at the edge of the river._

_"He's dead." Chris stated._

_"No? Really? Then there was me thinking he was dancing the Macarena." Gene snapped. _

_"I spoke to the woman who was walking her dog." Annie pointed to the elderly woman standing next to the Jack Russel at her feet. "Says she was walking Benji when she saw something floating on the river. Dog began barking at it. When she got nearer she saw the body."_

_"Always the bloody dog walker." Ray snapped. Gene glared at him while Alex knelt next to the corpse._

_"I don't think he was in the water long after death." Alex pulled his jacket pocket open and looked up to see Gene watching her. "Steven Gale." She read the address in his wallet._

_"Bloody Nora, I nicked him and his older brother a few years back. Chas." Gene snapped as Alex looked up. She smiled slightly as his eyes met hers. For a moment time stood still. He was aware of Sam talking but had no idea what he had said. Ray coughed causing Alex to look away. In that moment the connection was gone._

_xxxxxxx_

Gene ushered his heavily pregnant wife out of the small Italian resteraunt as Luigi called out his goodbyes. Gene sighed, one arm around Alex's shoulders he couldn't shake the feeling that everything had been too easy. Not for the first time his mind wandered back to Chas Gale and the murdered brother. Feeling someone watching him he ushered Alex into the passenger seat of the Audi, hoping he was wrong.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

i

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Talking in your sleep?**

Gene lay staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but worry now that he knew Chas Gale was out of prison. He had known it would happen at some point. Didn't mean he had to like it. Sighing heavily he glanced at his heavily pregnant wife, glad that she was sleeping but unable to stop worrying that Chas Gale was out to finish what he had started.

"Gene." Alex kept her eyes closed.

"Bloody Nora, Bolls. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." She opened her eyes. "We had a really good night tonight. What's wrong?"

"No point in me lying to you, is there?" He turned on his side to face her. "Alex."

"I know. I heard you and Sam talking. I know he's out." She turned her head to see him watching her, the dark coloured duvet pulled up to her chin. "He was going to be released at some point."

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "I know that. It's just."

"He's not stupid."

"No Luv. What was it you called him at the trial? Sociopathic tendencies with delusions of grandeur."

"Or as you put it, a dangerous nutter with a high opinion of himself." She smiled as he smirked.

"I might of referred to him as that." Gene touched her arm as he spoke. "Which is why I want you to be careful now."

"Gene."

"We've got our girls and this one to think of. You know that. Chas isn't going to dare to try to touch me but he will you. Our girls need their mam." He watched as Alex narrowed her eyes.

"After everything, you think I'd risk that? After weeks in a coma? After almost losing Ruby? You think that!" She sat up, wincing as the baby inside her kicked.

"No." Gene threw the duvet off his legs and got up. Alex buried her face in her hands. "You and me." He started as he reached the other side of the bed.

"What?"

His hands touched hers, forcing her to look up from where she sat.

"You and me, we've been through so much. We've always come out ok in the end. Evan, your ex, my psychotic witch of an ex. You name it, we've beaten it. Out luck is bound to run out sooner or later and I can't risk losing you. That may make me a sexist, chauvinistic caveman but.." Alex touched his lips with one finger, effectively silencing her.

"No, it doesn't." She smiled. Gene kissed her finger before taking her hand in his own. "It makes you over protective. But it's one of the reasons I love you."

"There's more than one? And there was me thinking it was my macho demeanour."

"Shut up Gene." She smiled as he leant in to kiss her. "It's late. I'm with you. I'm safe, our girls are safe and this one." She looked at her swollen abdomen is going to play football for England if the way he or she is kicking is anything to go by. Gene smiled before resting a hand over Alex's stomach.

"As long as you don't play for bloody Arsenal." He smiled at the look in Alex's eyes and knew he was lost all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaz pushed her black hair away from her eyes as Chris placed a much needed mug of coffee on the desk in front of her. Yawning he tried to speak.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Viv shook his head as he watched his young friends. Shaz looked exhausted and Chris was clearly still a little tipsy. "Why do we think this man getting out early for good behaviour is anything to worry about?"

"Because he's tried to kill before." Chris shrugged his shoulders as Ray walked in.

"Viv, he tried to kill Alex and he has threatened to try again. She's 8 months gone." Ray paused. "And when did the words Chas Gale and good behaviour appear in the same sentence?"

"True." Phyllis announced. "And don't you think him getting out on the anniversary of his brother's murder a little too convenient?"

"Aye." Ray nodded. "It is."

"So what now?" Viv asked as Shaz rested her head on her arms.

"Now we do the only sensible thing we can. Up security. Chas is legally out of nick, nothing we can do about that. But 'e 'as a grudge and we can't arrest him for anything yet."

"Yet." Chris sipped his coffee. "You reckon he's going to do something?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded seriously as his eyes focused on the tiled floor of the CID office. "Yeah, I reckon it's only a matter of time. So we go home. Sleep and be careful. No more getting legless in the Railway Arms or Luigi's. Keep some sense about you."

"First time for everything." Phyllis huffed as she ushered Shaz and Chris out of the office. Viv shook his head sadly, knowing his friend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chas Gale has been released." Annie sighed as she placed the baby back in his cot. Danny slept peacefully, totally unaware of the concern the adults were feeling. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Sam replied as he walked over to her. Their little boy remained sleeping as they watched him. "Be careful."

"I always am." She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "He isn't mad enough to do anything? Not after all this time?" Annie rested her head back against Sam's chest as he tightened his hold on her.

"I hope not, but this is no ordinary bank robber. He's dangerous."

"So all the others are little pussy cats?" Annie smiled as Sam kissed her neck, before tightening his hold on her. "He's got us all worried when we don't really know if there is anything to worry about." She turned in his arms. "Sam. I am always careful. We can't let him rule our lives. If he does something we'll be ready." Sam nodded before checking the baby monitor and leading her back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Are they right to be worried? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer not mine

Darts

Annie yawned as she walked into the deserted CID office. She knew she would be the first to arrive, with Alex officially on maternity leave she knew it was unlikely anyone else would be there.

"DS Tyler." She rolled her eyes as she heard her name.

"Yes, Sir." She faced the head of Murder Squad head on as Ray, Sam and Chris walked in.

"'Av you seen your Guv yet?"

"No Sir." Annie answered honestly. Ray threw his jacket at his chair, not surprised when it missed.

"Litton, what do you want?"

"DS Carling." The man smirked. Ray resisted the urge to punch him. "I want to speak to DCI Hunt. Is that too much to ask?"

"He's not in yet." Sam snapped. "Has a 9 am meeting with the CPS. Tell us what this is all about or get lost." Annie smiled slightly as Shaz walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Some useless moron parked their Jag across the entrance to the car park. Ancient lump of rust. Needs scrapping."

"Probably dumped." Chris sighed, ignoring Litton as his face turned a nasty shade of red.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Someone went for style over substance."

"That car is a classic!" Litton snapped. He stormed out the building - pushing past Gene he swore profusely as he went. The room dissolved into giggles as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"I dunno why you lot are laughing. Sam! My office!" He yelled as the room fell silent. Annie sighed as her husband shrugged his shoulders. If this was what Gene was like on the first day of Alex's maternity leave it was going to be a very long nine months.

Xxxxx

Alex sat Ruby on the sofa, smiling as the little girl hugged her rag doll.

"Moll."

"Molly has gone to school." The two year old nodded, understanding every word. Alex smiled. "CBBC for ten minutes - In the Night Garden?"

"Yeah!" Ruby clapped her hands. Alex smiled as her youngest daughter settled to watch TV.

Xxxxxx

"Sam." Gene ran a hand over his face while he hunted for his darts in his desk draw.

"What is it? This is more than Litton being his usual charming self."

"Chas Gale."

"Has been out of prison for less than 48 hours."

"Yeah." Gene threw his first dart at the board. "And me and Alex were followed from Luigi's last night."

"Are you certain?" Sam frowned.

"Five years ago I was gonna bet my life that Chas Gale killed his brother. I was wrong." Sam stayed silent. "Since then the good for nothing no mark has tried to kill Alex. Has held up two banks and is responsible for the death of that sidekick of 'is."

"Yeah."

"And now he's out. Alex is going to have that bairn any day now. And we were followed. If you say I'm being paranoid."

"No I value my life too much." Sam smirked.

"If anyone tried to hurt me girls."

"They won't. He won't."

The second dart hit the bullseye. Gene narrowed his eyes.

"I'd die first." He muttered under his breath. Sam narrowed his eyes, turning when he became aware of a commotion in the outer office.

"Phyllis! " Gene yelled "Stop flapping woman!"

"Stop flapping! You cheeky sod! Gene Hunt I knew you on your first day in uniform. I'm only in this bloody city because of you!"

"Told you luv. I wanted the best."

"Aye, well you might not think I'm flapping when we just had a rapid response call from Shopaway."

"The corner shop on the Hogh Street?" Chris asked. Annie nodded.

"Yeah. From someone saying he is Chas Gale and he wants to talk to DI Hunt. Not DCI Hunt. Alex!"

"Just because you're paranoid." Sam half whispered.

"Bloody Christ on a bike! She is going nowhere near that scum!"

"They have hostages. Three teenagers and Asif Sharma. He's the shopkeeper."

"Names of the kids?" Annie looked at Phyllis - her stomach filled with dread.

"Sally Jones aged 15, Hannah Jones 12. Sisters. And Molly Hunt."

"My Molly." Gene shook his head. "Molly Hunt aged 14 mad on netball and best friends with two strapping lads."

"Nick and Wes are away with the school rugby team till tomorrow. Molly told me." Shaz sighed. Gene nodded.

"Aye, well I ain't gonna stand 'ere gossiping." He ignored the phone ringing in the background. "This scumbag isn't going to get what he wants and my girl is coming 'one." He marched out the office with Ray and Sam as Chris followed. Annie picked up the phone as the others left.

"Hi Alex. Yeah we know." She paused. "She text Wes? Oh thank God. Gene is on the way. Stay where you are." She almost begged, knowing Alex would already be out the door.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer same as ever**

**Daddy's Girl?**

Molly narrowed her eyes as she listened to the shopkeeper try to reason with the man in front of him. She wanted to get out of the shop and head to school. Even double maths seemed like a good alternative to where she was now. Glancing at the two other girls she was more angry than scared.

"It's ok."

"How the bleedin' ell is this ok?" The older girl snapped. Molly raised an eyebrow. Hannah had always seemed quite sensible but then, the girls in year 11 always seemed so grown up. It threw her a little to see Hannah was just as scared as the twelve year old sat next to her. Even the shopkeeper seemed worried.

"Because, this bloke is all talk. He's a robber. You sit there and shut up and we'll be fine." Molly hissed.

"And what do you know?"

"Enough not to get killed. My dad is a DCI and my mum is a DI. I've heard about his type before. Bullies. That's all. Pathetic at their age, really." Molly hissed. "Just, "

"Oi." The older, grey haired man swung the gun round so he was facing Molly. "You. What you whispering about?"

"Me?" Molly frowned. "Nothing."

"Don't you tell me nothing. I saw you, I 'eard you whispering to that fat kid."

"Oi." Hannah folded her arms across her chest.

"She is not fat." Molly stated. "If you must know, I was saying you are just a bully and at your age it's a bit sad." Molly watched as he smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as Molly shrugged her shoulders. The shopkeeper stepped back. "Now, answer me. There's a good girl."

"Yeah. Chas Gale."

His eyes widened as she spoke. It was clear the girl knew more than she had been letting on. It seemed to surprise him that the cheeky teenager wasn't openly scared of him like the other two girls had been. He nodded.

"You are just like your mother."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Molly glared as he lowered the gun. Police sirens filled the air as Molly slipped her hand in her jacket pocket, pressing 'send' on her text as Chas stormed across to the shop window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene." Sam snapped. "Keep your head." He opened the car door. Gene was already walking across to the shop, determined to make his presence felt. Sam shook his head. He knew Gene would be unable to think rationally. Molly was in the shop, Gale had tried to contact Alex. There was nothing that was going to make Gene take a step back.

"GENE!" He stopped in his tracks as he heard his name called. Ray swore as he realised their DI had arrived.

"Alex, Boss."

Alex shook her head as Gene turned to face her. The late summer rain pounding the street as he stepped towards her. She was clearly furious. Gene knew how she felt.

"Bolls. What are you doing 'ere?"

"Same as you." She stated. "Wes Carter text me. Molly managed to message him."

"And I thought that smart phone was a waste of money at her age." Gene smiled. "She's a clever girl. Where's Ruby?"

"With Phyllis." Alex stated as she walked towards her husband, one hand resting on her ever-expanding baby bump. The baby inside her kicked hard. Gene watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"You ok? Bolls?"

"No I am not ok. Our oldest girl is being held hostage by a known psychopath. And how do I find out about it? From her best friend! Not from my husband who just happens to be the local DC sodding I!" She hissed as Shaz and Chris crouched behind a parked police car. Gene swore under his breath as he watched her. A single gunshot filled the air, causing Gene to grab Alex and pull her behind the police riot van that had arrived.

"Stay here."

"Gene."

"You are two weeks away from giving birth. 'Ow d'you think our Molls would feel if something 'appened to you now? You didn't see the kid when she was waiting for you to wake up. I never want to see that look on her face again. I'm going in there. You stay 'ere and try not to let your blood pressure go through the sodding roof." He looked into her eyes, daring her to contradict him. Breathing heavily she nodded once.

"Get our girl out of there."

"I will." He softened slightly as she blinked back tears. "I'll bring her home. Ok? And the other kids in there." He kissed her gently as Sam called out Chas' name. Sighing he pulled back. "It'll be ok. It really is going to be ok." He whispered as he pulled back.

Alex nodded, she wanted to believe him. She felt sick at the thought of her oldest daughter being scared and alone. All she wanted was for her kids to be safe and now Chas Gale had challenged that. "Hey." She looked up to see Annie stood in front of her, inches from where Gene had been a moment earlier.

"Hi." Alex replied. Annie looked back over her shoulder to where Gene and Sam were talking quietly.

"It's ok. Gene has a plan."

"And that's why I'm worried." Alex sighed. Annie sighed as she watched.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own ashes to ashes or life on mars.

A Plan

"Alex, it will be ok." Annie watched as Alex narrowed her eyes. They had been best friends since the first day at uni, but in that moment Annie felt like she didn't know her at all.

"I hope so." Alex winced as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"Alex?"

"He wants to talk to me. That man won't speak to Gene or Sam. It's like Arthur Layton all over again."

"No it isn't." Ray stared at her as he reached them. "Boss? No offence but you don't look too clever."

"I'm 39 weeks gone and my oldest child is being held at gunpoint by a man that has tried to kill me. Twice. How am I supposed to look?" She winced again, screwing her eyes shut as Annie and Ray exchanged glanced.

Xxxxx

"Chas Gale!" Gene yelled into the phone. "What the bleedin

Nora are you playing at?"

"That's it, go for the softly softly approach." Sam muttered as Gene walked straight towards the door of the shop.

"Not my style, Sammy boy." Gene hissed. "Come out Chas. Stop scaring pensioners and school kids and get yer arse out ere! Pronto!" Gene yelled from the doorway of the shop. Moments later a yelp could be heard as Chas dragged Mollly to her feet. The blind on the shop door sprung up to reveal the man Gene hated holding the young girl in front of him.

"Dad!"

"Aw, she calling you dad now? Sweet."

"Get yer hands off er." Gene glared. "This is about you and me. Not some fourteen year old who's too lippy for er own good." Molly raised her eyes as Gene spoke.

"I already said she's like her mam."

"Aye." Gene nodded. "There's one thing we agree on. Molls, you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded as Gene held her gaze.

"Alex. I said I wanted to talk to her. Not you."

"Never gonna happen." Gene glared. "She's never going to lay eyes on you again."

Chas sneered, unaware that Ray and Chris were ushering people out the back door of the shop. Shaz grabbed Hannah and the younger girl, rushing them both to their distraught mum who was waiting at the side of the road. Shaz smiled as she watched the girls reunite with their mum. Quietly she returned to the shop as Gene yelled at Chas.

Sam ushered the elderly Asian man away from the rear if the shop. Shaz reached out a hand , ushering the older man towards the police cordon. Sam nodded before ducking back into the shop.

"Why her?" Gene yelled. "Why DI Hunt?"

"Your Alex."

"Alex. She dun belong to no one you sodding caveman." He stepped forward. "Let Molly go. It's over."

"I've got two other kids in ere."

"No you ain't." Gene nodded as Sam appeared behind Chas as Gene spoke.

"Hiya." Sam raised a hand. "I strongly suggest you let the girl go."

"Alex."

"Molly." Sam snapped. "Her name is Molly."

"Mum." Molly almost sobbed as she saw her mother appear behind Gene. "Mum."

"Bloody Nora!"

"You wanted to talk to me." Alex stared at him. "I suggest you let my daughter go before anything else happens. Sam, step away." Sam glanced at his friend. Gene narrowed his eyes. Molly curled her hands into fists.

"One." Gene paused , keeping himself between his wife and the madman in front of him.

"Two." Molly bit her lip. Chas swore, keeping a tight grip on Molly's arm.

"Three." Gene stated as Molly twisted away, forcing Chas to let her go. Sam and Ray grappled him to the floor as Alex hugged Molly tightly.

"Mum." Molly stepped back as Annie helped the men arrest Chas.

"Alex?" Gene was at her side in moments as Alex gripped her stomach.

"Baby."

"Oh shit." Molly ignored the look from her stepdad.

"Bolls." Gene helped her to the car. "Luv, what is it?"

"I'm." She screwed her eyes shut. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Dad, she's having the baby. Now." Molly waved Annie over to them. "We need to go to the hospital. Now."

"That right Bol?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Ow!" She gripped her abdomen as Gene tried not to panic.

Xxxxxx

A/n is Alex and baby Hunt ok? Boy or girl? Is Fenchurch East CID safe now? Please review.


End file.
